


Nalu Love Fest!

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Nalu Love Fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts for the nalu love fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Laughter

The door to Lucy’s apartment slams open by a pair of bodies. The two shadows move in the darkened room to the bed where the blonde haired one is pinned down against the sheets while the pink haired one is hovering over her giving her neck kisses all the way down to her chest. The pink shadow hovers over her chest area as he sucks a little at her sensitive areas on her breasts. The blonde shadow lets out a moan of pleasure and by that noise that pink shadow decides to rub and massage her breasts together while licking in between the crease. “N-Natsu~ so..good..” The blonde haired shadow moans out in pleasure. The pink haired shadow moves his mouth down to the top of her belly and leads kisses down to her clit and starts sucking and pulling on it to make her moan in pleasure.  

The blonde haired shadow moans at the pink haired movements on her sensitive parts. The two shadows move in the dark and Natsu doesn’t even realize he’s on the bottom now, and Lucy is straddling his hips. “It’s time for you to feel the pleasure.~” Lucy purrs. Natsu doesn’t believe her until she kisses the side of his neck and trails kisses down his chest. She circles a certain spot on his chest and he silently groans. Lucy trails her fingers down his chest and reaches inside his pants.  

“Are you ready, Natsuu?~” She says as she pushes his pants and boxers down and starts stroking him with her dainty hands. Lucy realizes there’s a small strip of pink hair on Natsu’s groin and she turns on the light next to her bed stand. “Hehe, what we got here?” “Hm, Natsu?” Lucy says trailing her fingers up and down the strip of pink hair. Natsu silently groans at her actions. Out of nowhere Lucy starts giggling at the strip of hair, and she finds herself unable to stop.  

“What’s so funny?” Natsu asks annoyed she stopped her movements. “Its just-” Lucy can’t even finish her sentence without laughing. Lucy is so distracted by her laughing she doesn’t notice that Natsu flipped their positions and he’s pinning her again. “I know how to stop your laughing.” Natsu says as he rubs his bare groin against her panties. Lucy moans in pleasure at the sudden movement between her legs. “Natsu~!” Lucy says in a steamy voice. “Well you wouldn’t stop laughing and I wanted to continue things.” Natsu says embarrassed he’s admitting this.  

“Aw Natsu, I’m sorry.” Lucy says rubbing his cheek with her hand. “You can go ahead, I’m ready.” Lucy says. “O-ok.” He says nervously while pulling down her panties and throwing them on the floor. Natsu enters two digits into her pussy and scissors them around. “A-Ah~"Lucy hikes her back up in pleasure. "Luce, I’m going in okay?” Natsu says nervously. “O-ok..” Natsu lines himself up to Lucy’s opening and pushes slowly in. “A-Ah, N-Natsu~” Lucy purrs at the new feeling between her legs.  

THE END


	2. Day 2: Feed My Desire

Usually around this time of the year all the Dragon slayers go out on a long mission to get away and be alone for the duration of this time. Why you ask? Because its Dragon mating season and if they don’t get away they’ll go crazy with their senses and their hormones, and none of the Fairy Tail women want that. But no one expected the pink haired dragon slayer to enter the time of the mating season so soon, they weren’t expecting what was about to conspire in the future. It all started on this fateful day in Fiore.

“Natsu, do you like my new outfit? I got it with the money we spared from our last mission.” The blonde mage says happily. “It looks nice, Luce.” The pink haired mage says eating a piece of chicken. “I’m thinking about changing my hair to make the outfit look better, what do you think?” The blonde mage asks. “I think any hairstyle fits you, Lucy.” Natsu says as he stops eating his chicken and smiles at the blonde mage. “N-Natsu.” Lucy looks away with her flaming cheeks. “Why are your cheeks red, Lucy?” “You just don’t get it!” Lucy says walking away to the bar.  

“Hey Iron-Face!” Natsu yells across the Guildhall. “What Salamander?” The iron mage replies. “Lucy ran off yelling ‘I just don’t get it’ with a tomato face. Explain?” Natsu says curious. “Did you compliment her or something?” “Yeah I said I like her hair in any style. Why?” “She was probably embarrassed.” “But I thought you only get embarrassed if you like the person?” Natsu replies. “In that situation, yeah.” “L-Lucy.. Likes me?” Natsu tries not to stutter his words. “And the Salamander finally notices.” Gajeel says. Natsu runs out of the guild and runs back to his little house. He looks at the memoirs he’s collected from their missions together. He touches the cloth of Lucy’s maid outfit, and he instantly blushes when the memory of her wearing it appears in his mind. “M-Maybe, I’ve liked her all this time too..” He says sitting in his hammock thinking.  

“Natsu! I picked out a mission for us, I hope that’s alright.” Lucy says coming up to the table with the mission request off the board. “Natsu..?” Lucy notices hes staring at her. “Is something wrong?” The blonde haired mage asks leaning over the table. “It’s nothing, what’s the mission about?” He says trying to focus his mind on the mission instead of Lucy. “Oh it’s about going and finding a book for an retired mage. It says he can’t walk anymore and he isn’t able to access the library to find the book and he needs it for research.” Lucy says reading off the request. “Sounds easy enough.” Natsu standing up. “Alright, off we go!” Lucy says grabbing her keys and walking out the guild door first with Natsu trailing behind.  

“Natsu! I think I found it!” Lucy says standing on a ladder on the 3rd shelf. “Hand me it and come down the ladder.” Natsu says approaching where Lucy is. Natsu approaches the ladder where Lucy is and he the first thing he sees is Lucy’s panties and he instantly gets a nosebleed. “Natsu are you okay?” Lucy asks looking down at him covering his nose. “I-its fine, I just bumped my nose on a shelf.” He says looking away. “Ok. Here’s the book.” Lucy says throwing it down to him and climbing down the ladder. “Ooh a dusty one.” Natsu says coughing as he blows the dust off of it. “Are you sure your nose is okay, it’s still bleeding a little.” Lucy says coming closer to examine it. “I-I told you, it’s fine.” Natsu says backing up. “Okay, let’s go turn it to the client and we can rest for the night at a hotel before taking the train back.” Lucy says walking towards the exit. Natsu gets a little green in the face at the mention of having to ride the train tomorrow morning.  

“Alright here’s your key, I’ll be right next door.” “Goodnight, Natsu.” Lucy says unlocking her door and going into her room. “Goodnight, Lucy.” He says entering his own room. Natsu decides after today’s events that he should take a cold shower tonight. It’s in the middle of the night when Natsu wakes up feeling really hot inside and not from being a fire dragon slayer. He decides to get up and wash his face to help cool himself down, but nothing works. He decides to go next door and ask Lucy if he’s sick or something. Knock Knock. “Lucy.” “Lucyyy.” “Luce.” Natsu gives up and decides to melt the door handle and go into the room. When Natsu enters the room, he picks up a strong scent he’s never smelled before and its new and unique and he’s loving it. “Lucyyy.” Natsu shakes Lucy trying to wake her up but she just turns over to reveal the sexy lingerie shes wearing underneath those sheets. Natsu instantly backs up and ponders if he should leave.  

But something inside of him tells him to get closer and peel the sheets over and pick up more of that scene that he so loves. And that’s exactly what he did, he got closer and ripped the sheets off of Lucy’s body. He crawls into the bed that’s already occupying a body, and he hovers over the body and picks up a stronger scent. He groans at the sensation it’s giving him, and he decides to give Lucy a little lick to the side of her neck. “Mmm.” Lucy moans in her sleep. “Moan more for me, Luce.” Natsu says in a huskily tone. “Mm, Natsu?” Lucy rubs her eyes open and starts to sit up. She finds a half naked Natsu in her bed with eyes that have the peak of desire in them. “Natsu, what are you doing in my bed?” Lucy asks in her half-asleep state. “I started feeling all hot inside and I decided to have you help me with cooling it down.” Natsu says with a sly tone in his voice.  

“N-Natsu?!” “Come here, Lucy. Like me make you feel good.” Natsu says crawling up the bed and licking her lick again. “O-oh god.” Lucy moans out in pleasure at the new sensation. Lucy grasps Natsu’s arm in the heat of the moment. “Ow!” Lucy pulls back and looks at her burned hand. Natsu picks up her delicate injured hand and licks it. “Does it feel better now?” Natsu says looking at her. “Y-Yea. Why is your body so hot?” Lucy asks in concern. “I’ll show you why.” Natsu brings his tongue down to her breasts and starts licking the crease and licks in circles around the nipple. “A-Ah!” Lucy moans in pleasure at the treatment he’s giving her breasts. “You like that, huh Luce?” Natsu says looking up at her. “Y-yea, it feels good.” She says looking away with flushing cheeks. “Then how about I try this?” Natsu says as he trails kisses down her stomach and down near her entrance. He plants a kiss at the top of her entrance before he asks her a question.  

“Are you ready, Luce?” Natsu almost purrs heavily. “I-im ready.” She says brushing her hand back and forth between his pink locks of hair. With acceptance Natsu decides to go down and lick her clit for a little while before entering the first digit in her. “A-Ah oh my god.” Lucy hikes her back in the air in pleasure. Natsu bites her clit and tugs on it while entering a second digit and scissoring it around. “N-Natsu~!” Lucy moans out loud in pleasure at him fingering her entrance. The heat in building up inbetween Natsu’s legs the more he hears and looks at Lucy in pleasure and her flushed state. When Natsu bends down to lick it and tug once more, Lucy can feel the hard bulge on her thigh. She decides to take it on upon herself and use her foot to massage it through his pants. Natsu groans at the sudden pleasure. Lucy continues massaging it with her foot and she can feel it getting bigger and bigger. When Natsu moans out in pleasure he looks at her and she catches a gleam of extreme desire in his  eyes as Dragon scales and Horns start showing on Natsu’s body.  

Beginning the transformation Natsu’s body only heats up a lot more and his desire is pumped up 100% and he decides to go full on rubbing his clothed erection against Lucy’s bare pussy. Both moan out in extreme pleasure. “N-Natsu, don’t tease me.” Lucy begs in a steamy tone. “You’ve been teasing me since forever, Luce. I’m only giving it back to you.” Natsu says thrusting harder and harder. “For Gods Sake, just put it in already!” The blonde mage yells out tired of being teased in her horny state. Natsu melts off his pants and boxers and thrusts hard into Lucy. “Ahhh..” Lucy starts seeing clouds.  

Natsu keeps thrusting harder and harder until the feeling in his stomach can no longer hold in and he releases it. “L-Luce, I’m cumming.” He says pumping into her while spilling his seed inside of her. “A-Ah me too!” Lucy yells out in pleasure as she sees a bright light as her walls collapse around Natsu’s dick. This only excites the transformation Dragon even more. “How about a round 2? Yes, okay.” Natsu starts pumping into her harder and faster than before picking up speed each thrust. “A-Ah oh my god Natsuuuu~!!” Lucy moans out feeling the pressure in her stomach again. “A-Almost there!” Natsu says pumping 2 more times before cumming again. “Ahhhhhhh!” Lucy cums after feeling the warm seed being pumped inside her for the second time in a row.  

After about 5 rounds of hot steamy sex, the heat inside Natsu dwells and his scales and horns disappear as he collapses on the bed next to Lucy exhausted. “H-How were you able to last so long? It felt like forever.” Lucy says in between pants. “T-The transformation..” Natsu says before he passes out in exhaustion. “Natsu?” She says sitting up and feeling his forehead. “Huh. The heat is completely gone.”  Lucy says in amazement. She gazes at the sleeping dragon and smiles. This is all she ever wanted, was to be with Natsu and be happy. Lucy lays back down and cuddles up to Natsu’s bare chest and pulls the cover up over them and closes her eyes.

Bonus:

“W-What?! You and Natsu had sex?!” Mira says in shock. “I saw it coming.” Cana says chugging down her beer. “Y-You and Natsu?” Erza asks in embarrassment.  

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Salamander.” Gajeel says in amazement at the statement. “Yea I just got all hot all of a sudden and horns and scales grew on my face according to Lucy.” Natsu says. “S-Scales and Horns?!” The Master says shocked. “Oy, Gramps.” “All Dragon slayers are supposed to be away together on a mission during the mating season to prevent this exact situation!” “But it’s not for another month or so.” Gajeel states. “Ah an early bloomer.” Laxus says joining the conversation. “Well I guess I’ll have to add Natsu to the list now.” Makarov says walking away. “Wait what list?!” Natsu yells out. “A list of Dragon Slayers that have started being sexually active during mating season.” Gajeel informs. “How long has everyone else been on it?!” Natsu yells. “At least 2 or 3 years.” Laxus comments. “And I’m just now being informed this!?” “Well it’s not worth bringing it up if you’re not involved.” Laxus says. “Fight me all of you! (ง'̀-'́)ง ” Natsu says standing up on the table and both fists lighting up with fire.

 

THE END


	3. Day 4: Fired Up!

At the Fairy Tail guild; A female mage comes storming in the door running up to the blue script mage screaming. “Levy help!” The female mage asks shaking her. “Lu-chan, who is this?” The blue script mage asks confused as to who this person is that is shaking her. “It’s Natsu.” The blonde mage replies calmly. “N-Natsu?!” Levy asks confused at the pink haired female mage. “H-How did this happen?!” “We were on a mission and Natsu got caught in the crossfire and was changed into a female.” Lucy replies to her question.

“Well I’ll try to find a book on it and try to figure out how to reverse it.” The script mage replies. “But it might take awhile, I’ve never seen this kind of case before.” “Awhile?!” Natsu screams. “Natsu, shush.” “Thank you, Levy-chan.” She replies with a smile to her friend out of gratitude. “I guess I’ll go get started.” The script mage says getting up and heading out the door.    
  


“Now you, we’ll have to find you a bra and some underwear.” Lucy says turning to the female body of Natsu. “B-Bra?! What’s wrong with what I’ve on?!” Natsu replies. “Well I know from experience that with our size, it actually hurts a lot more without a bra and you also will be a vulture to men’s eyes and wants.” Lucy replies. “But if you want people coming up to you and groping you then fine. Don’t wear a bra.” The blonde mage replies walking away. “W-Wait! I’ll do it.” The fire mage says running up to Lucy. “Alright then, I’d thought I’d never say this but.. Let’s go bra and underwear shopping!” Lucy replies with a wink and a thumbs up.    
  


“Lucy, how about this one?” Natsu says coming out of the dressing stall in a orange bra. “Hm, is it the right size?” Lucy asks. “32E right?” Natsu says questioning her own reply. “Yea because I said you’re a size smaller than me, I’m 34E.” Lucy replies looking at the tag on Natsu’s bra. “I like this one it has flames on it.” Natsu replies looking at herself in the mirror. “Well we can get it if that’s the one you want.” “Hell yea it is!” Natsu says getting all fired up. “Alright then, underwear is next.” Lucy says grabbing the bra and heading towards the underwear section.    
  


“Hey, Ice Prick! You wanna fight? Or can’t you hit females?” Natsu laughs in Gray’s face. “You’re still a male at heart and I’ll kick your ass Flame Brain.” The ice mage replies. “Alright then let’s go!” Natsu says her fists lighting up with fire. While Gray strips his shirt and prepares his ice. Halfway through the fight, “Natsu! I told you no fighting you’re gonna burn all your new clothes we just bought.” Lucy says pulling the female fire mage away from the half naked ice mage. “But Lucyyy..” Natsu whines. 10 minutes later. “Hey Metal face, wanna fight!? I’m all fired up!” Natsu says lighting up her fists full of fire. Lucy grabs Natsu and drags her away. “Even as a girl, Natsu doesn’t change a bit.” Cana says sitting at the bar chugging down her barrel.

“Lucy do I really have this wear this to bed?” The pink haired Mage asks. “Yes, unless you want them being everywhere.” Lucy says from experience that she doesn’t want to talk about. “I’m surprised you’re letting me sleepover for once.” Natsu says surprised. “Well you can’t do no harm as a girl so I figured it was fine.” Lucy says preparing the bed. “What threat am I as a male!?” Natsu asks offended. “Well let’s just say it’s just the one part males have that makes you a threat.” “My crotch?” “Yes your crotch.” Lucy says annoyingly. “Well you should still consider me a threat dick or not.” Natsu says in a low tone. “Why you say that?” Lucy says confused. “You’ll find out later.” Natsu says suspiciously.

It’s the middle of the night when a certain blonde Mage feels something touching her. “Mm.” Lucy stirs in her sleep. “Luce, it’s time to wake up and have some fun.~” Natsu whispers in her ear followed by a light blow. “Fun? It’s the middle of the night?” Lucy says sitting up in bed. “Here I’ll show you.” Natsu says pushing Lucy back down and straddling her hips. “W-what are you doing Natsu!?” Lucy says surprised. “We are having fun!” Natsu says bending down and groping Lucy’s breast and squeezing it in her hand. Lucy lets out a little moan. “Your breasts feel so good in my hand, Luce.” Natsu says in a husky tone.

“N-Natsu..” “Lucy is it okay for us to do this as females?” Natsu asks the blonde Mage. “We can do it again when you’re turned back.. I-If you want.” Lucy says looking away with a flushed face. “Aww Luce, I didn’t know you liked me this way. It makes this feel more special.” “R-Really?” She says shocked. “J-Just so you know, I love you too Luce.” Natsu says blushing madly. “Natsu..” Lucy says astonished.

Lucy leans up and caresses Natsu’s cheek before kissing her. Natsu responds almost immediately and kisses back. “How about we spice it up a little?” Natsu says with a suspicious smile. “Huh?” Lucy says before she pushed down and has the pink Mage’s mouth on her neck. Natsu sucks and licks the fresh hickey’s on Lucy’s neck. She continues to kiss down from her neck to the blonde Mage’s chest. Natsu looks up at Lucy while she massages her breast gently and starts licking the other one. “Mm Natsu.” Lucy says panting while moaning her name.

Natsu kisses and licks her breast and decides to tug on the nipples to bring Lucy extensive pleasure and that it did. Lucy’s back hikes up in pleasure at Natsu’s extensive-ness.

Out of reflex Lucy raises her hand and gropes Natsu’s breast. Natsu lets out a sudden moan. “Lucyy.” Natsu whines. “You can have your turn later, I’m not done yet.” Natsu says kissing down her stomach and down to her entrance. Natsu licks the top of her clit and starts licking down it till she arrives at the entrance and sticks her tongue instead of Lucy and scissors it around. Lucy’s moans can be heard around the room, as she orgasms for the first time.

Lucy releases her juices onto Natsu’s tongue and Natsu laps it all up and tugs to start tugging at her clit. Lucy pants out a request. “Natsu.. More.” Natsu accepts her request and starts to enter a digit into her entrance and then another and starts pumping her fingers in and out at amazing speeds. “Natsu!” Lucy pants in a heavy breath. “Luce, I want some too.” Natsu says in a “all hot and heavy” voice. “Come here.” Lucy replies. Natsu leans over Lucy’s face and spreads apart her folds. Lucy starts lapping at the flowing juices and licks her clit. Which sends Natsu in a frenzy.

“M-more..” Lucy inserts a tongue into Natsu’s entrance and starts moving her tongue around. “Ahhhh!” Natsu moans. “L-Luce, I’m gonna cum.” She says panting heavily. “I’ll help you with that.” Lucy says pumping two digits into Natsu while licking her clit at the same time. “Ahh!!!” Natsu moans out loudly as she releases her juices all over Lucy’s face. “Here, I’ll clean you up.” Natsu says licking Lucy’s face and tasting herself on her tongue. “L-Lucy that was amazing.” “Imagine what it’ll feel like once you get your dick back.” Lucy says purring at the thought. “Mm.” Natsu says imagining the same thought.

“Natsu, Lu-chan! I found the reverse magic.” The script Mage says coming up the couple that just entered the guild hall. “Alright! Bring it on Levy!” Natsu says getting all fired up.

“Natsu you’re a boy again!” Lucy says hopping into Natsu’s arms. “That I am. You know what this means.” Natsu says smirking. “Bye, Levy-chan!” Lucy yells as Natsu runs out of the guild hall carrying her. “But you just got here!” Levy yells in response and is confused.

“I bet you 100$ they fucked and now they’re gonna do it again.” Cana says putting her cards down on the counter completely saying this without her card’s knowledge. Mira just giggles at Cana’s response knowing it’s probably true.

 

THE END


	4. Day 7: Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish this one on time so sorry for the small prompt!

"Hey Lucy. Where's Natsu?" The take over Mage asks. 

"He said he was sick and didn't want to come in today." The blonde haired Mage replies back.

"Natsu never lets anything get to him that's odd." 

"He'll probably just go train in the forest near his house." Lucy replies back calmly sipping her drink. 

Lucy's phone starts buzzing. "I wonder if that's Natsuu~" Mira says implying something. 

Lucy opens her phone and goes in her messages to see that Natsu texted her something. 

She opens the message and sees a photo trying to load, the photo loads to reveal a very chiseled 6 pack. 

The message says, "Hey Luce, I just did a little training and if you know want to know how it worked out, come on over.~ ;)" Lucy's face is a little flushed at the sudden photo of Natsu's abs and the message that followed it.

"N-Natsu." Lucy texts him back in her embarrassed state. 

"So what did he say?" Mira asks coming back to the bar.

"He was just telling me that he was training, as I said earlier." She tries to reply calmly so Mira doesn't suspect anything. 

"Oh okay." Mira says smiling. Lucy decides to grab her keys and go check on how Natsu's doing. 

After Lucy leaves the guild, Mira's face turns dark and her expression turns into something evil. "I will figure out what that text said." Mira's scary aura can be seen from the other side of the guild and the other members back away scared at Mira's dark aura radiating from her.

"Ah nostalgia." Erza says remembering Mira's dark teen years. 

 

"Lucy are you coming tonight?" The blue script mage asks. "Where?" 

"The girls are having a sleepover at Fairy Hills." 

"Yea, I'll be there." The blonde haired Mage replies. 


End file.
